


Distorted

by EvieEcco



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Concept, Gotham, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Protective Bruce Wayne, Short One Shot, Soft Jeremiah Valeska, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieEcco/pseuds/EvieEcco
Summary: Bruce has just seen his new friend Jeremiah Valeska be sprayed by his brother Jerome Valeska's insanity gas. Bruce struggles to fall asleep after this as his mind torments him with horrible possibilities till he finally falls asleep. What he is met with though terrifies him.





	Distorted

Bruce’s mind tormented him as he tried to sleep. His thoughts going to every dark possibility as to what could happen to his new friend. Finally, he felt his body’s weight slip away from him as he entered the dream world. At first he was just walking through blackness but there was a sudden bright light and he was back in Jeremiah’s lab. Jeremiah was leaning over his blueprints lost in thought not noticing Bruce’s sudden presence there. It took Bruce a moment to realize where he was but when he did a big smile grew on his face “Jeremiah!” he said with relief in his voice “You’re okay!” he said walking over to his friend. But before he could get to his friend demonic laughter started to emanate from him. Bruce stopped a few inches away from Jeremiah when this happened “J-Jeremiah?” He said hesitantly. Jeremiah turned around making Bruce jump back at what he saw. Jeremiah’s face was distorted and no longer looked anything like when they had first met. “Oh, Brucie!” Jeremiah said grabbing Bruce’s arm “You did this to me!” he said the laughing getting louder. “I trusted you!” he said as Bruce tried to break free from Jeremiah’s tight grip “And now you have to pay!” Bruce felt his body being thrown in the direction of the wall. But he didn’t feel the impact of hitting it. Instead, he felt like he was stuck in mid-air, but before he could think about this anymore his body crashing against the floor making him gasp for air. He panted and was left in shock as to what he had just seen. “jeremiah?” he whispered in the now dark room. “JEREMIAH!” he was panicking not knowing where he was nor what had just taken place. He felt like something was on top of him crushing him down to the ground farther and farther down. Bruce screamed as the floor disappeared and he fell into a large vat of green chemicals. He hit the liquid and immediately felt his body burning. He tried to scream but opening his mouth lead to the chemicals getting into his mouth. He tried to swim to the top as the acid burning his eyes till he could not see. After trying and trying to make it to the top his body slowed finally accepting this horrible death as it sank to the bottom. “Oh Bruce!” he heard as the world was turning dark again “I’m so sorry!”  
Bruce jolted up in a panic as he realized he was back in the real world. He was gasping for breath and shaking out of fear of what his mind had conjured up. He could barely understand what had happened but as the dream faded, he chased it, forlorn by it leaving him so soon. He wanted to understand what it meant. He moved his hand through his hair as he tried to piece together something of what that could mean. “But he didn’t look like that afterward…” he mumbled to himself as he thought of Jeremiah’s distorted face. How he looked nothing like himself. Bruce took a deep breath laying back down hoping he could maybe get some more sleep. ‘I’ll think about it more tomorrow’ he thought as he closed his eyes hoping that he wouldn't be met with that distorted face again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this rather quickly so sorry if it's clunky or doesn't make sense. This was my first real attempt at writing messed up nightmares so sorry if that wasn't very good.


End file.
